Christopher R. Sabat
Christopher R. Sabat es un actor de voz, productor de línea y director de doblaje estadounidense. El interpreta a Galk en el doblaje estadounidense del anime de Claymore. Carrera Actriz de voz *Aquarion (TV) as Military Commander (ep 23); Narrator (eps 1-2); Shadow (ep 22) *B'tX (TV) *Baki the Grappler (TV) as Kousho (eps 17-18); Toba (eps 19-20) *BALDR FORCE EXE Resolution (OAV) as Yuuya *Bamboo Blade (TV) as Dorchil (eps 8, 10); Kenzaburō Ishibashi *Basilisk (TV) as Kasumi Gyobu *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (TV) as Preview Narrator *Birdy the Mighty Decode:02 (TV) as Skeletso *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (TV) as Skeletso *Black Blood Brothers (TV) as Cain Warlock *Blassreiter (TV) as Gerd Frentzen *Blue Gender (TV) as Keith Bean *Blue Gender: The Warrior (movie) as Council Member C; Keith Bean; Operator; Soldier *Case Closed (TV); Craig (eps 28-29); Detective Shaw (eps 113-114); Johnny Hijikata (eps 108-109); Otto (eps 104-105) *Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven (movie) as Vodka *Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target (movie) as Emilio Cantore *Casshern Sins (TV) as Bolton (ep 9) *Chrome Shelled Regios (TV) *Claymore (TV) as Galk *D.Gray-man (TV) as General Cross Marian; Tap Dopp; Verne (ep 26) *Darker than Black (TV) as Clerk 2 (ep 3); Yusuke Saito *Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor (TV) as Yusuke Saito (ep 3) *Desert Punk (TV) *Dragon Ball (TV) as Army Robot (ep 34); Bear Salesman (ep 47); Blue's Captain; Bruce Lee Look-alike (ep 20); Buyon; Colonel Silver; Construction Worker (ep 18); General Black; Goat Painter (ep 50); Grandpa Gohan (FUNimation dub); Inoshikacho; Jingle Village Mayor; Kami; King Furry; King Piccolo; Korin; Mr. Popo; Nejishki; *Nikochan's Servant; Octopus (ep 52); Piccolo Junior; Shen Long (FUNimation dub); Turtle; Yamcha (FUNimation dub) *Dragon Ball GT (TV) as Assistant Black (ep 45); Mr. Popo (FUNimation); Piccolo (FUNimation); Vegeta (FUNimation); Yamcha (FUNimation eps. 40, 55, 64) *Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy (special) as Torga; Yamcha *Dragon Ball Movie 1: Curse of the Blood Rubies as Shenron (FUNimation Dub); Turtle (Funimation dub); Yamcha (FUNimation Dub) *Dragon Ball Movie 2: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle as Igor; Yamcha *Dragon Ball Movie 3: Mystical Adventure as Korin; Narrator; Shenron; Yamcha *Dragon Ball Movie 4: The Path to Power as Commander Black; Umigame; Yamcha *Dragon Ball Z (TV) as Bubbles; Burter (FUNimation re-dub); Grandpa Gohan (Flashback; ep 32); Guru; Jeice; Kami; King Vegeta; Korin; Moori; Mr. Popo; *Piccolo; Porunga; Recoom; Shenron; Turtle; Vegeta; Yamcha; Zarbon *Dragon Ball Z Kai (TV) as Grandpa Gohan (eps 1, 14); Kami; Korin; Piccolo; Porunga (eps 36, 51, 54); Shenron; Vegeta; Yamcha *Dragon Ball Z Movie 11: Bio-Broly as Bubbles; Dr. Collie *Dragon Ball Z Movie 12: Fusion Reborn as Jeice; Shenron; Vegeta *Dragon Ball Z Movie 13: Wrath of the Dragon as Vegeta *Dragon Ball Z Movie 1: Dead Zone as Kami (FUNimation); Piccolo (FUNimation); Shenron (FUNimation) *Dragon Ball Z Movie 2: The World's Strongest as Piccolo (Uncut) *Dragon Ball Z Movie 3: The Tree of Might as Icarus (Funimation); Piccolo; Shenron (Funimation); Yamcha (Uncut) *Dragon Ball Z Movie 4: Lord Slug as Angila; Kakuja; Piccolo; Shen Long; Zeeun *Dragon Ball Z Movie 5: Cooler's Revenge as Piccolo *Dragon Ball Z Movie 6: Return of Cooler as Mr. Popo; Piccolo; Vegeta *Dragon Ball Z Movie 7: Super Android 13 as Piccolo; Vegeta *Dragon Ball Z Movie 8: The Legendary Super Saiyan as Bubbles; King Vegeta; Piccolo; Vegeta *Dragon Ball Z Movie 9: Bojack Unbound as Piccolo; Vegeta; Yamcha *Dragon Ball Z Special 1: Bardock, The Father of Goku as Grandpa Gohan; Nappa; Vegeta; Zarbon *Dragon Ball Z Special 2: The History of Trunks as Piccolo; Turtle; Vegeta; Yamcha *Eden of the East (TV) as Yusei Kondo (eps 2-3) *Fairy Tail (TV) as Elfman *Fruits Basket (TV) as Ayame Sohma *Fullmetal Alchemist (TV) as Alex Louis Armstrong; Mr. Armstrong (ep 37) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (TV) as Alex Louis Armstrong; Phillip Armstrong (ep 45) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium Collection (OAV) as Alex Louis Armstrong *Fullmetal Alchemist: Seven Homunculi VS State Alchemists (OAV) as Alex Louis Armstrong *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Movie - Conqueror of Shamballa as Alex "Louis" Armstrong *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (movie) as Alex Louis Armstrong *Ga-Rei: Zero (TV) as Kudo Kuzuno *(The) Galaxy Railways (TV) as Leon (ep 10) *Glass Fleet (TV) as Heizak; Potato (ep 22) *Grappler Baki Maximum Tournament (TV) as Shinogi Kosho *Gunslinger Girl (TV); Boss (eps 1-2); Pietro Fermi (eps 10-11) *Heaven's Lost Property (TV); Target Practice Store Owner (ep 8) *Heaven's Lost Property Forte (TV) as Zero (eps 3, 9) *Hell Girl (TV) as Director (ep 20); Goro Suetsugu (ep 22) *Hero Tales (TV) *Heroic Age (TV) as Karkinos Rucan *Hetalia - Axis Powers (TV) as Rome *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (movie) as Rome *Hetalia World Series (TV) as Rome *Initial D: Fourth Stage (TV) as Kyouichi Sudou (eps 5-6) *Initial D: Second Stage (TV) as Kyouichi Sudou (FUNimation Dub) *Initial D: Third Stage (movie) as Kyouichi Sudou *Jyu Oh Sei (TV) as Yuuki (ep 6) *Kaze no Stigma (TV) as Ryuya Kazamaki (eps 1-4) *KenIchi the Mightiest Disciple (TV) as Shio Sakaki *Kiddy Grade (TV) as Chevalier D'Autrich; Dextera (2nd voice); Secretary *Kodocha (TV) as Naru Naru *Linebarrels of Iron (TV) as Captain Shinobu Igarashi *Lupin III: Crisis in Tokyo (special) as Daisuke Jigen *Lupin III: Dead or Alive (movie) as Daisuke Jigen *Lupin III: Dragon of Doom (special) as Daisuke Jigen *Lupin III: Farewell to Nostradamus (movie) as Daisuke Jigen *Lupin III: Island of Assassins (special) as Daisuke Jigen *Lupin III: Missed by a Dollar (special) as Daisuke Jigen *Lupin III: The Columbus Files (special) as Daisuke Jigen *Lupin III: The Pursuit of Harimao's Treasure (special) as Daisuke Jigen *Lupin III: The Secret of Twilight Gemini (movie) as Daisuke Jigen *Lupin III: Voyage to Danger (special) as Daisuke Jigen *Mermaid Forest (TV) as Construction Worker (ep 12); Deformed One (ep 12); Man A (eps 10-11); Person on Bike (ep 13) *MoonPhase (TV) as Vargas *Mushi-Shi (TV) as Koro's Father (ep 7) *Mushishi (live-action movie) *My Bride is a Mermaid (TV) as Masa *Nabari (TV) as Kannuki (eps 13-15) *Negima! (TV) as Demon King (ep 26); Devil (ep 23) *Negima!? (TV) as Narrator *Oh! Edo Rocket (TV) as Tenbe Mimasaka (eps 23-24) *One Piece (TV) as Minamoto-san; Roronoa Zoro (FUNimation) *One Piece: The Desert Princess and the Pirates: Adventure in Alabasta (movie 8) as Roronoa Zoro *Origin ~Spirits of the Past~ (movie) as Hajan *Ouran High School Host Club (TV) as Ritsu Kasanoda (eps 22-23) *Phantom ~Requiem for the Phantom~ (TV) as Randy *Pokémon: Black and White (TV) as Cliff (ep 46) *Ragnarok The Animation (TV) as Holgren (ep 13) *Romeo × Juliet (TV) as Cerimon *Rosario + Vampire (TV) as Kotsubo Okuto *Rosario + Vampire Capu2 (TV) as Kostubo Okuto *Sakura Taisen: Ecole de Paris (OAV) as Bartender *Samurai 7 (TV) as Kikuchiyo *Sands of Destruction (TV) as Yappy (eps 5, 12) *Sasami: Magical Girls Club (TV) as Conductor *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (TV) as Announcer (ep 10); Deviltusk (ep 24); Emcee (ep 19); Mikoto's Father (ep 17); Yoshimoto (ep 21) *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (TV) as Toyotomi Hideyoshi *Sgt. Frog (TV) as Giroro *Shikabane Hime: Aka (TV) as Hazama (Seven Stars) *Shikabane Hime: Kuro (TV) as Hazama (Seven Stars) *Shin chan (TV) as Announcer (FUNimation); Deflationman (ep 23) ; Mr. K (FUNimation) ; Yonro (FUNImation) *Solty Rei (TV) as Roy Revant *Soul Eater (TV) as Eibon *Speed Grapher (TV) as Tatsumi Saiga *Spice and Wolf (TV) as Marlheit (eps 4-6) *Spiral (TV) as Kiyotaka Narumi *Strain: Strategic Armored Infantry (TV) as Bridge Captain (ep 3) *Strike Witches (TV) as Radio Announcer (ep 6) *Summer Wars (movie) as Katsuhiko Jinnouchi *To (OAV) as Space Terrorist Leader (Elliptical Orbit) *(The) Tower of Druaga: the Aegis of Uruk (TV) as Black Knight (ep 1); Door (ep 5) *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (movie) as Power Plant Worker *Trinity Blood (TV) as Father Tres Iques; Janissary B (ep 15) *Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations (OAV) as Kurogane *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (TV) as Kurogane's Father (ep 40) *Tsubasa: Spring Thunder (OAV) as Kurogane *Vexille - 2077 Isolation of Japan (movie) as Zak *XxxHOLiC the Movie: A Midsummer Night's Dream as Collector G *Yu Yu Hakusho: Eizou Hakusho (OAV) as Kazuma Kuwabara *Yu Yu Hakusho: Eizou Hakusho II (OAV) as Kazuma Kuwabara *Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files (TV) as Gama; Kuwabara; Raizen *Yu Yu Hakusho: The Movie as Kazuma Kuwabara (FUNimation) Como Chris Sabat *Black Cat como Zagine Axeloake *Blue Gender *Burst Angel como Azuma Iriki *Dragon Ball Z Kai como Bubbles; Recoome *Dragon Ball Z Movie 10: Broly - Second Coming como Piccolo *Dragonaut - The Resonance como Gio *MoonPhase *Sasami: Magical Girls Club *School Rumble *Shuffle! *Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE the Movie: The Princess in the Birdcage Kingdom como Kurogane *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE como Kurogane Personal *Blue Gender (TV) : ADR Director, DVD Menu Audio, DVD Producer, Line Producer *Blue Gender: The Warrior (movie) : ADR Director, Line Producer *Case Closed (TV) : ADR Director *D.Gray-man (TV) : ADR Director, Producer, Line Producer *Darker than Black (TV) : Commentary (ep 9) *Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy (special) : Assistant ADR Director, DVD Menu Audio *Dragon Ball Movie 3: Mystical Adventure : Voice Direction *Dragon Ball Z (TV) : ADR Director, Voice Direction (Kid Buu Saga; eps 261-276) *Dragon Ball Z Kai (TV) : ADR Director, Producer, Line Producer *Dragon Ball Z Movie 4: Lord Slug : Voice Direction *Dragon Ball Z Movie 5: Cooler's Revenge : ADR Director, DVD Menu Music *Dragon Ball Z Movie 7: Super Android 13 : DVD Menu Audio *Dragon Ball Z Movie 8: The Legendary Super Saiyan : Script Adaptation *Dragon Ball Z Movie 9: Bojack Unbound : DVD Menu Audio *Dragon Ball Z Special 1: Bardock, The Father of Goku : Voice Direction *Dragon Ball Z Special 2: The History of Trunks : Voice Direction *Glass Fleet (TV) : ADR Director, Producer, Line Producer *Gunslinger Girl (TV) : ADR Director *Kiddy Grade (TV) : DVD Menu Audio *Kodocha (TV) : ADR Director *Lupin III: Dragon of Doom (special) : DVD Menu Audio, Line Producer *Lupin III: The Pursuit of Harimao's Treasure (special) : DVD Audio Design, Line Producer *Lupin III: The Secret of Twilight Gemini (movie) : ADR Director, DVD Audio Design *Lupin III: Voyage to Danger (special) : DVD Menu Audio, Line Producer *One Piece (TV) : Commentary (eps 1, 119) *Solty Rei (TV) : ADR Director, Line Producer *Tenchi Muyo! GXP (TV) : DVD Menu Audio *Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files (TV) : Assistant ADR Director, DVD Menu Audio, DVD Menu Design Enlaces externos * * * Sabat, Christopher R. Sabat, Christopher R.